New Girl on the Block
by xTheShipHasSailed
Summary: Allyson Hickenbottom is wrestling for OVW, but after winning a loser leaves match with her bestfriend comes a WWE contract. How will this turn out? Will she be loved? Hated?


**As I walked down the narrow hallway to my locker room, my heart was beating with fear. If I didn't win this match tonight against Chole, I was done; Completely done with wrestling. Wrestling is my life, if I lost this match tonight I don't know what I would do. Maybe I could go back to being a waitress, that got me to where I am today, OVW, the best way to get reconised by the biggest wrestling company; World Wrestling Entertainment.**  
**That's right, WWE.I've been through hell and back for this career, and i'm not about to let Chole... My best friend, beat me. Before the show, the owner of OVW, Danny Davis informed Chole and I that whoever lost tonight would be fired. Now, a few choices went through my head, we could both be DQ'ed, or not even show up for the match. But Danny layed down the rules, if we got DQ'ed, we would get fired. If we didn't show up, we will still be fired. So eitherway, tonight someone's going home. **

**I was ready for my match. I stood behind the curtain as i waited for Chloe to make her entrance. I was so nervous, I don't want her to get fired, but i don't want to get fired either. "I'm just going to have to give it my all"**  
**I mumbled to myself before I walked out the curtains and made my way to the ring. I stood still, staring at Chloe. She done the same. Neither of us wanted to do this; we've been through to much together.**  
**I gazed off thinking about all our fun times, us rooming together, coming into the bussiness together, we even became tag team champions. I heard the bell, and i snapped back to reality. I slowly walked up to Chole, and she embraced me.**  
**"Don't hold back.. okay?" Chole said with a slight sadness in her voice. "Of course.." I said with a small smile. She nodded and the match began.**

**That's it, I had Chole right where I needed her. I had her sitting on the top turn buckle, dazed and confused. I stepped up and put her arm over my shoulder. I pulled her and done a suplex. I stared at her lifeless body, and sighed.**  
**"I'm sorry Chloe" I mumbled and covered her for the three count. I slowly got to my feet, and looked down. I should be happy, right? But guess what, i wasn't. I looked back at Chole, and helped her get to her feet, and lead her to the locker room. "Chole.." I started, but she stoped me by waving her hand "No, you won. Fair and square." I didn't reply, what could i say to her. I got her bags out, and helped her pack.**

**We spent about thirty minutes just talking about the good times, we didn't even get any packing done. "Allyson, just promise me that we will never lose touch." I smiled "Never ever, in a million years." She smiled back, and we hugged.**  
**I stood up, and opened the door to see Danny. I steped back, to let him in "What do you need Dan?" Chole asked him, "I'm sorry Chole, but I had to do what i had to do." He replyed. She just nodded "I know." Danny turned to me "Allyson, i need to see you in my office." He didn't even give me time to say anything as he left. I glanced at Chole, and left. I walked down a few hallways, and I reached Dan's office. I opened the door and he signaled me to sit down.**  
**"Allyson, i'm afraid you won't be in this company anymore either." ,****"Wh- what?" I studderd and batted my eyes. Danny reached into his desk and pulled out a stack of papers, laying them on the desk infront of me "Sign right here."**  
**I held back my tears as I picked up the pen he handed me, and wrote my name slowly on the dotted line. I sighed, and looked at him "Why am I fired? I won the match." He acted like I said nothing and picked up the packet. He looked over it, nodding when he was done "Have fun in WWE, Allyson." He smiled, and stuck his hand out for me to shake. "Yeah, whatever, this doesn't make any- Oh my gosh, what?"**  
**Dan chuckled, "The winner of that match got a WWE contract, by the way, go tell Chole to stop packing; she isn't going anywhere." I burrowed my eyebrows, confused "Uhmm, but you said she was fired?"**  
**He chuckled once more, "I just told you two that so you would give it your all." I nodded and smirked "You always were a sneaky son of a bitch Dan." He smiled and gave me a hug, "Imma miss you Ally,**  
**Make sure to kick ass in WWE, okay?" I stepped back and put my hands on my hips, "When don't I kick ass?" He shook his head, "You were always spunky." He ruffed up my hair "Now get out of my office."**  
**I laughed and made my way to the door, turning the knob I looked back at Danny "See you later!" **

**I busted through Chole's door, smiling. She turned to me scared, then confused "What's wrong with you? Trying to kill me?" I laughed and layed back on her bed "I just signed a contract." She sat next to me waiting for me to tell her more detail. I just staired off, I didn't want to do this without Chloe, but maybe when I get there and meet Mr. McMahon I could talk him into signing her? "Earth to Allyson Jade Hickenbottom?" Chole waved her hand in my face. "Did- did you just- you just used my full name!" I sat up and put my hand over my heart acting suprised. Chole just rolled her eyes "Are you going to finish telling me?", "Ohhh! Yeah.. well, I signed a contract for WWE!" It took 2.3 seconds to get tackled to the floor by my best friend, i expected it, but it still caught me kinda of guard. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my fricken gosh!" I smiled and watched her jump up and down across the room, "I know right? And you're not fired!" She spun around and tackled me once more and gave me a huge hug. "This is great!", i nodded in agreement "Oh, just telling you, start packing cause you're going with me to RAW, i'm not going alone." She jumped up, and threw all her clothes into a suitcase "Kay!**  
**I'm ready!"**


End file.
